The Most Unusual
by animeangel876
Summary: Crack couples,Kiba x Temari and Kankuro x Sai so far.
1. Fatal Attraction

Okies this is a Kiba x Temari story. I don't know where I got the inspiration for this story but please forgive me if you think this couple is totally ridiculous but I thought it was cute at the time I wrote it.

P.s. This is after the time-skip

XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX

Walking through the bustling streets of Suna sighing to himself, Kiba was pissed off. Everyone had gone his or her separate ways during this mission. Because his team was on this mission with Team Asuma didn't help because they had gone too. Kiba didn't have a clue where Kurenai and Asuma had wandered off. Ino and Temari had gone shopping dragging along Shino so he could get his bugs to carry their shopping. Shikamaru was still in bed back at the hotel. Chouji had decided to check out every restaurant in the village. And Gaara was probably in his office. Kankuro and Hinata had gone off together because Kankuro thought she'd be interested in puppets because she used chakra as a weapon and wanted to see how she would fare in a few sparring rounds. Kiba of course had his suspicious with Kankuro because he was well known for "training" with girls and that was usually a cover-up to lead them to his bedroom. But he knew Hinata was smarter than that and he couldn't really argue with Kankuro because after all, the guy had saved his life from the creepy twins Sakon and Ukon.

"So Akamaru, where do you wanna go boy?" Kiba asked rubbing the overgrown puppy's head. Akamaru gave a hoarse gruff.

"Again Akamaru?" Kiba sighed "I guess it can't be helped, the desert heat is really too much for you"

Kiba walked to the nearest store to get some water for the dehydrated dog. Upon hearing his canine companions paws hitting the ground, Kiba turned around facing the ninken.

"No Akamaru, you can't come in the shop with me. So stay here and don't move okay?"

Akamaru whined but sat to show his master he understood the command. Kiba sighed. He hated leaving Akamaru alone, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Walking around the store browsing for random items, Kiba decided to pick up a few bottles of water. The heat seemed to now be taking its toll on Akamaru, in result of this, the dog was always thirsty. Deciding he was hungry, Kiba picked up some two pots of instant ramen for him and a few packs of beef jerkies for his dog, Kiba would never feed Akamaru dog food, Akamaru was his team-mate not his pet. He had to use a store to get his food because he refused to leave Akamaru alone and it would look so lonesome and sad if he dined alone. Kiba needed a girlfriend and desperately but he could never grab Hinata's attention long enough and while Naruto was in the picture he didn't stand a chance. But Naruto wasn't here in Suna so maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to make a move and tell her how he feels…

Casually walking outside reading the instructions on the ramen packet Kiba called out to the ninken.

"Hey Akamaru, we're going back to Gaara's place so I can cook my food okay boy?"

When Kiba didn't get a reply from Akamaru he knew something was wrong instantly. Call it intuition or special bonds, he didn't know what but he knew something was wrong. Looking around he couldn't see his dog. Throwing the stuff on the floor, Kiba started running around the streets calling for the lost canine. Catching a breather, Kiba leaned against the nearest wall.

"Right now where could Akamaru have gone? Nobody could have kidnapped him because he weighed 12 stone and someone must have seen a five-foot white dog somewhere nearby. But he wouldn't have wandered off either! Who am I kidding?!? I won't see Akamaru again" muttered Kiba on the verge of tears. "He probably gonna die of thirst in this stupid village all alone hating me and it's all my fault. I'm a bad owner and friend""

By now the tears where trickling slowly down the dog-nin's face. Letting his weight drop, he slumped to the floor. A kunai bought Kiba from his thoughts when it almost hit him in his manhood if he hadn't moved abruptly. Looking up he saw an outline of a woman.

"Don't tell me all Konoha men are cry-babies?" replied the outline rather boredly.

The outline jumped down from the top of the house graciously to in front of him.

"Temari-san! I thought you were shopping with Ino?" Kiba replied hastily wiping his eyes.

"We did but I wanted to hang with someone who was interesting not the local gossip of Konoha" She answered pulling the kunai from the wall.

"Yeah, Ino's always been like that" Kiba answered feeling his spirits lifting.

"She was always talking abou-"

"Shikamaru? Right?" The dog-nin interrupted.

"She wouldn't shut up about him, it was 'Shikamaru this' and 'Shikamaru that'. I couldn't take it anymore that's why I left" Temari snapped swinging the kunai on her index finger in a circular motion.

"Jealous?" Kiba questioned grinning.

"J-J-Jealous? Nani? Of her!? There are more chances of rain in the desert!"

Kiba chuckled to himself at the price of another blade being thrown. She may have a quick temper but the way she went about it was certainly eye-catching to the public but to Kiba it was just plain adorable. Now he wished he was a little older to be able to charm this wild desert beauty but everyone who knew Temari knew that she never went for males younger than herself, she even said that "I go for men, not boys". With the exception of Shikamaru who had captured her heart in their first battle at the chuunin exam.

'Damn life is so cruel' Kiba thought, 'all the beauties are out of bounds'

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled out in desperation, he should think about looking for Akamaru not have his mind occupied on girls.

"What's wrong?" Temari with concerned wonders if she had actually caused any damage to the wild ninja.

"Nothing, I just want to find my dog" Kiba gritted walking away, she was a bad influence to him.

"The big one? I'll help you look if you want" Temari asked politely, it wasn't if she had anything better to do anyway.

"Whatever, just don't try anything funny" Kiba growled, he had the sense to know that to have a Suna girl born-and-bred was an advantage to him but how could he keep focused if he had this hot chick merely walking a few feet by the side of him.

"Funny?" She asked both confused and suspiciously.

"As in throwing kunai at me for no real reason" Kiba answered grabbing her wrist dragging her to where Akamaru was last seen. "Come one, less talk more looking"

"Oh right, calm down" She growled pulling her arm away. "Tell me what happened"

"Akamaru was thirsty again so I went into some shop to get some bottles of water and a few things to eat. When I came back out Akamaru was gone"

"Do you remember the shop you were in?" She reasoned thinking of where a huge dog could go.

"No, I wasn't paying any attention"

"And this street is full of shops, so it isn't as if you could point to near it either" Temari sighed, this little mission of help find a missing dog was turning into a search party.

"We will find him, won't we?" Kiba asked looking desperate "You're the Kazekage's sister after all, so people should know you?"

"Being Gaara's sister has it's advantages and it's burdens" She sighed, she didn't know where to start on where to look for Akamaru, Suna was huge, so many streets and alleyways, they didn't have that much time.

"I see" Kiba murmured walking away, if the Kazekage's sister couldn't help him then what help could he be. Sniffling, Kiba walked mechanically with no real destination in mind. He just wanted to go home, he felt sick.

"How about you stop the waterworks and actually start looking first, someone must have seen a huge dog somewhere. And because I'm Gaara's sister then no one will refuse to answer" Temari wiping his tears away, winking.

For some odd reason this reminded him something in his past. It was one time when he was about 8 years old; he fell over and cut himself on his knee. His older sister Hana picked him up and sat him on her lap. Whispering soothing words and wiping his eyes, she healed him, this was the time she started to train as a vet, she was 14 and a chuunin.

This was a similar situation, where an obvious experienced older sister was comforting him.

"How can you be so sure?" Kiba asked confused, why was she helping him?

"You remind my of my little brothers when we were younger, Kankuro was a lot like you, a guy with a huge ego and the "tough guy" but inside was a softie"

Kiba blushed; there was no way this chick just saw right him as if she were looking in a mirror. It was true that he had a soft side but usually that was only reserved to only be shown in front of Hinata and Kurenai and occasionally Shino, he knew women like Hinata and Kurenai weren't going to say his real nature to others. They were trustworthy.

"Why are you blushing mutt?" Temari playfully snapped she had a barb tongue just like Kankuro; you could see the resemblance in the way she spoke her words. Kiba frowned; he hated being called that but didn't have the heart to tell her off. Right now he wanted Akamaru by his side not some blonde in a wind-up mood. Walking off, Kiba left the fan wielder to her own thoughts.

"Damn idiotic sand ninja" Kiba muttered under his breath. Why was he even thinking about her in that way? The heat was getting to him?

'Yeah' Kiba thought 'The heat is confusing me'

"What's wrong with sand ninja?" Temari growled. To be playful was one thing, to be bitchy was another. It seemed to Temari that Kiba was taking this too far. "I'm trying to be polite and help you find your dog and you just take it too far dog-breath!"

"I'm sorry, look will you just help me find him?" Kiba apologised. He needed her help whether he wanted it or not.

"Is he dangerous?" Temari questioned.

"Only if he feels threatened" Kiba murmured.

"Come on! We'll find the others, the more people the better" Temari requested dragging him behind her.

"You know where they are?" Kiba yelled over the noises of the Suna market he was currently being ripped through.

"Yes, Gaara is in his office, Kankuro and the shy girl will be in Kankuro's bedroom, the blonde girl and the bug guy are in Milward's Dresses, Shikamaru is in bed and the guy who can eat for the Wind Country is in BBQ's"

"How do you know that? And Hinata is in your brother's room?" Kiba growled, Hinata was like a sister to him, if he touched her in anyway then Kankuro better be prepared.

"Yes, Kankuro's always the same, he will do anything to get a pretty girl in his bed" Temari sighed catching a breather. "But don't worry, he won't force a girl" she added quickly upon seeing his concerned face.

"Better not have" Kiba growled breathlessly.

"Is it for you or her?" Temari asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Kiba replied confused.

"Are you afraid someone can give her happiness and you can't? Are you angry at my brother because he's taking her 'innocence' AKA taking away her virginity or are you angry at him because he's doing what you don't have the courage to ask her?" Temari asked thoughtlessly.

"…" Kiba didn't know what to say, this girl had hit the target right in the middle without any real effort.

"Thought as much, you can tell you like her the way you look at her" Temari called back straightening her fan on her back. The reason to this was that she was hurt. He liked the quiet shy girls to loud boisterous ones like her. She didn't mean it when she called him a mutt, when she saw him crying she thought he was more like a cute puppy that needed a little attention. She was willing to give it. Now she understood, her rough nature was not for soft Konoha men.

"First Shikamaru, now you?" Temari spoke softly with a voice obviously full of hurt. "What is it about me that Konoha shinobi don't like?"

"Hey, are you crying?" Kiba asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what to do or say, this was the first time he ever came across a tough girl like Temari who cried.

"No!" She snapped. Hell would freeze over before Sabaku no Temari was caught crying.

"What do you mean Shikamaru and me?" Kiba asked confused.

"Shika…" She murmured sadly, "turned me down when I asked him…said it wasn't because he weren't interested…was more the distance and age difference, his mother would never consent it"

"Tch…why are you interested in a lazy bastard like Shikamaru? He's too afraid of his mother for one thing and older girls are the best because they are more experienced anyway" Kiba comforted somehow taking her into an embrace. "Was that why you left shopping? Because Ino had 'won' Shikamaru off you"

"Yeah" She murmured resting her head on his shoulder, the headband was hurting her forehead but didn't want to remove it in case it ruined the moment.

"And anyway, you're the type of girl all the bad guys want" Kiba reassured rubbing her back soothingly.

"Bad guys?" She asked confused.

"Bet you're never short of male attention" Kiba murmured cheekily in her ear "Hell, I'd happily screw you"

"Seriously?" She replied.

"If you didn't think I was some sort of mutt then yeah" Kiba whispered before kissing her on her neck softly.

"You're dog isn't lost" She moaned in response to his question, "I had him walk back to the mansion"

"Why?" Kiba replied in shock but refusing to leave her neck.

"It was kind of hard to get you alone" Temari answered apologetically.

"All you had to do was ask" Kiba murmured nuzzling her neck in an affectionate way.

"I didn't think you would, normally guys are too afraid to stay alone with me for a few minutes"

"Just as long as I don't have your brothers after me…and it won't be some sort of fatal attraction…"Kiba whispered closing the gap between them

Temari was pretty surprised how confident he was and how he kissed. She thought of him as some sort of puppy but now she understood, he was no puppy, more like a lone wolf.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Woot, finished, this might be the start of a crack-couples era, if you want to suggest a couple that is crack for me to write and go ahead!

Kryssie xx

4


	2. The Unexpected Socializing

Okies this is a new one and I've never actually seen it written but here goes, Kankuro x Sai, kinda weird I know but I put all of the ninja in a hat and these were the two I pulled out. I think it's kinda cute.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

P.s. Sai is 16 and Kankuro is 19.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Kankuro-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

Kankuro hated kids, so where did the old bag Hokage have to put him? In the academy of all places.

"Damn kids" Kankuro muttered under his breath. This was the reason why he never wanted to father any children of his own, if any of them turned out to be bitchy like Temari or psycho like Gaara then he would kill himself. Right now he was in a training ground full of snotty 7 year olds dying to be taught the shuriken technique. Well most of them didn't have a clue where to aim and half of them weren't holding it properly. They had a long way to go before any of them actually hit the post.

"Sensei!" one little brown-haired kid shouted.

"5…4…3…2…1 and breath Kankuro" he muttered to himself under his breath. It was keeping him calm at first but now it wasn't even working.

"What?!" He growled.

The young girl shivered under his frightening gaze.

"Is-is t-this how y-you h-hold the k-kunai?" She stammered terrified.

Showing him the posture of her hand he carefully examined to point the mistakes, it was almost perfect apart from her thumb gripping the actually blade.

"Pretty much apart from your thumb being on the edge, it should be more around the middle like this" He replied boredly correcting her mistake.

"R-really? Th-thank you s-sensei" she stammered pretty pleased with herself. With the school bell ringing all the pupils left in a hurry leaving all the blades on the floor in a huge mess.

"Damn kids!" he yelled on top of his voice.

"Why do you insist on shouting so loud?" a voice behind him queried.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business!" Kankuro yelled turning around looking at the ghostly figure in front of him.

"If you are that bothered by those blades then maybe I can be of assistance?" the 'ghost' replied.

"Sure knock yourself out, saves me the bother" Kankuro rattled.

Placing his books on the top of the post. Pulling out a scroll and with a few swift flicks of the wrists these huge Chinese-style lions came from the scroll, running towards the blades the lion things picked them all up and placed them all at Kankuro's feet before dissipating into puddles of black stuff.

"What the hell are they are what are they made of?" Kankuro asked confused.

"They were my weapons are they are made of ink" the other guy smiled.

"What the hell are you smirking at and what's your name kid?" Kankuro asked using a few chakra stings to hang the kunai off before throwing them all at once hitting the one post directly.

"My name is Sai and I once read that a smile is what opens up a persons heart" Sai happily said.

"Freak, why smile like that all the time?" Kankuro muttered before picking up a kunai the ink wielder missed. "You can't be happy all the time"

"Of course I'm not, I just being friendly" Sai replied picking up his books before turning his back on the puppet master. "So do you were mascara too?"

"What did you just say?" Kankuro growled.

"Do you wear mascara along with the make-up?" Sai called back to the sand ninja,

"It's Kabuki **Paint** if you must know" Kankuro gritted on paint.

"Can I ask you your name? Considering we are friends now?" Sai asked pulling himself to sit on the post with an open book his lap.

"If you keep quiet" Kankuro muttered with distress obvious in his voice. "It's Kankuro"

"Kankuro-kun it is" Sai replied with a smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever" Kankuro boredly answered leaning against the post Sai was sitting on. "So what do you for fun around here?"

"Fun? Naruto-kun sometimes transformed into this blonde girl, chats up the bartender and then gets drunk, Ugly Dog sometimes goes over to Miss Beautiful's place and they do make-up and chat about missions and other males, Yamato-san-" Sai was interrupted.

"Not what everyone else does, what do **you** do for fun? And who is Ugly Dog and Miss Beautiful?" Kankuro murmured.

"Ugly Dog is Sakura and Miss Beautiful is Ino, I believe you know Haruno Sakura?" Sai inquired.

"The name rings a bell somewhere" Kankuro murmured, this mission was getting worse by the second.

"Well I like to go to the library but you don't look like the reading type" Sai responded reading the book.

"Not really, hey how well is your Henge?" Kankuro called out pulling Sai down by his leg onto the ground.

"My Henge? It's fine…why?" Sai replied confused.

"Use Uzumaki Naruto's Jutsu to transform into a chick" Kankuro responded walking away slowly

"Why?" Sai asked confused.

"Well I need somebody to go drinking with me and you're not old enough so if you transform into a girl then you'll look a little more convincing you're older especially since your with me, right _friend_?"

"I suppose…" Sai asked a little perplexed by doing the necessary hand sign, "Henge"

From the smoke came a petite female who could only be described as ghostly, her dark eyes were framed by long eyelashes.

"If you were a real chick then I'd screw you any day Sai, but we'll have to give you a girl's name, Sai is way too masculine…um…Suki?" Kankuro said. (A/N: To save all confusion from this point on I'll call Sai 'Suki' and call 'her' 'she' etc)

"Sure" Suki replied.

"Whatever let's just go already, damn kids been doing my head in all day so it's time for me to have a strong drink and forget all about them" Kankuro explained, dragging 'Suki' by her arm toward the pub.

"So why do you need me there?" Suki asked confused.

"Now why would I be sad enough to drink on my own? It's nice to have company, whether it be a guy, girl or even a girl as a guy in disguise in this situation" Kankuro chuckled.

"Um…okay" Suki mumbled still reading her book.

"What the hell are you reading?" Kankuro shouted grabbing the book from Suki. " 'Social skills and how and where to use them?' What the hell is that about?"

"There's something's in socialising I just don't understand yet, Ugly Dog said I'm 'Socially Clueless' " Suki replied blushing.

"Well when we get a few bottles of Sake in you then we'll soon get you talking, you'll see. Especially with you like that then you won't be short of attention, if you get my drift" Kankuro laughed, hell even he like the look of her if she wasn't a guy transformed,

"Actually I don't understand what you mean" Suki answered turning back to the appropriate page before marking it in the corner.

"I see, well I guess you are clueless, what I mean is with you looking like a hot girl you'll have a lot of guys' perving on you" Kankuro explained.

"Makes sense a bit" Suki murmured looking at the floor.

"Let's just go, we'll talk more when we get to the bar okay?" Kankuro interrupted picking up Suki bridal style before heading off to the local bar he usually went to with Temari.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This is where Naruto-kun goes, someone might recognise me" Suki panicked turning back.

"Hey don't worry, if anyone asks then 'Suki' is your cousin from out of town" Kankuro encouraged.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise and if anyone has anything to say about you then I'll give them a hard time"

"Thanks…I guess" Suki replied hand over heart, 'Why is my heart starting to race? Hopefully this book can give some answers"

"Forget about it" Kankuro brushed off using his hand to push Suki first into the club.

"Don't you have a companion visiting with you to Konoha? The blonde female? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Hell no! That's Temari you're talking about" Kankuro spat.

"What's wrong with her, she seems er…intriguing enough" Suki paused thinking of a suiting adjective.

"Apart from that we'd be breaking so many laws and traditions in Suna" Kankuro rattled. Suki looked even more confused that before. "She's my sister"

"Oh right, I understand now" Suki replied with another fake smile.

"Moron" Kankuro muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Forget it" Kankuro sighed, he was starting to think this whole thing wasn't such a good idea and tonight was going to be a long night. "I'm going to get drinks, anything you had in mind you wanted?"

"Uhm…orange juice" Sai chose with his head still in a book.

Kankuro frowned; this guy had obviously never been on a night on the town.

"I was thinking more alcoholic" Kankuro hinted. "I know I'll get you a pineapple wine spritzer, Temari adores them for some odd reason, and since you don't drink often then you should be able to handle them"

"Sure" Suki repeated paying no real attention to what the puppeteer just said.

Waiting impatiently at the bar for the barmaid to stop chatting up the customers Kankuro started tapping his fingers on the counter unnecessarily. With a clearance of his throat, Kankuro soon attracted the attention of the barmaid.

"How can I help you sir?" The barmaid rudely said.

"Can I have a bottle of sake and a large glass of pineapple wine spritzer" Kankuro asked friendly.

"Of course, if you just sit down, one of the other girls will bring-"

"No that's okay I can wait" Kankuro interrupted.

"I doubt your lady friend will appreciate that" The barmaid pointed out trying desperately to get rid of Kankuro.

Turning around Kankuro looked at Suki and she was still engrossed in her book. Swivelling back around looking directly into the eyes of the barmaid threateningly.

"She seems to be entertaining herself for a moment, so could you stop the chatter and get the drinks" He spat commands.

"Right away, _sir_" the barmaid emphasised back.

Waiting a few moments Kankuro hummed no real tune to himself while checking out some girl next to him, but for some odd reason his eyes kept averting back to Suki. But even Kankuro had to admit, as a girl Sai was attractive.

"Here you are sir, one bottle of sake and one pineapple spritzer, that'll be 1500 yen please," the barmaid asked politely. (A/N: For the American peeps 1500 yen is about 14 dollars, and for the British peeps it's about 7 pounds.)

Handing over a few notes, Kankuro left the change as a tip for the barmaid's speed for getting the drinks. Carrying over the tray over to Suki's chosen table, he placed it down gently as he could but still managed to spill Suki's drink.

"Hey Sai-uki, here's your drink" Kankuro said pushing the drink in front of her snapping the attention from the book.

"How strong is it?" Suki asked unsure of whether to drink it or not.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I don't drink girls' drinks like that" Kankuro chided.

"Very well" Suki replied inspecting the drink more carefully before deciding to take a delicate sip.

Kankuro couldn't take his eyes off her, considering she was he, Suki was very ladylike.

'God she's hot, what do I mean she? It's a guy for god's sake but hell even as a guy he was damn hot.' Kankuro was never one to deny that he was into guys and girls but this "girl" had certainly caught his attention…leaning forward Kankuro gripped Suki's chin and made her face him, leaning closer by the second, he wanted to know if she was as delicious as she looked.

"Kankuro-kun…" Suki murmured with her blood pulsing in her ears.

"Shh…don't say a thing" Kankuro whispered back before he could place his lips on her.

"KANKURO?" a voice yelled snapping both Kankuro and Suki from the heat of the moment.

Looking around he saw Kiba and Hinata.

"Great…" Kankuro sighed under his breath. "Aren't you two a little young to be in here?"

"Yeah to drink but it is a family bar so me and Hinata are allowed in" Kiba replied happily not noticing the death glare from Kankuro. Hinata did notice that they weren't welcome at the moment so stayed standing.

"Hinata, sit down then, so Kankuro who's the girl?" Kiba whispered into Kankuro's ear.

"Suki this is Kiba and err…" Kankuro paused, he didn't know the girls name.

"Hinata" she quietly muttered taking a seat edgily.

"Right, Hinata, and Kiba, Hinata this is Suki" Kankuro introduced.

"Hello" Suki politely said.

"Have I seen you somewhere before Suki?" Kiba asked inspecting her. "You look dead familiar"

"No" Kankuro answered for Suki.

"How do you know Kankuro?" Kiba questioned.

"Because I'm from the Sand Village" Suki offered an acceptable answer.

"Oh right, but you look so much like someone I've met, doesn't she Hinata?" Kiba convinced himself.

"She kinda looks like Sai-kun" Hinata mumbled quietly.

"That's it! You do look like Sai!" Kiba yelled. "Is he a relative of yours?"

"Who's Sai?" Suki enquired acting clueless.

"He's a friend of ours" Hinata answered in place of Kiba.

"If you're from the desert then how are you so pale?" Kiba questioned.

"How is it that you are from a place where there isn't a strong sun yet you are so tanned? My skin colour is hereditary" Suki questioned glaring at Kiba. "Both my parents were very pale and didn't catch the sun easy, it is the same as I"

'Nice one Sai' Kankuro thought.

"And if you didn't notice we were both in the middle before you interrupted, Miss Hinata seemed to want to take her leave, yet you didn't, so please could you leave" Suki chided Kiba making him feel 3 inches small.

"Sorry" he guiltily mumbled to the floor, "Come on Hinata"

Both leaf shinobi left the bar with both flushed faces, Kiba for his embarrassment and Hinata for Kiba causing trouble.

"I think you and I need another drink" Suki said taking her glass and Kankuro's sake bottle to the bar counter even though it was clear Kankuro still had plenty left.

Watching her at the counter, Kankuro wondered why he asked Sai to transform as a girl, why not as an older guy and why didn't she/he push him away when he was clearly going to make a move tonight.

'Because he's socially retarded moron' his conscious shouted to him. 'He clearly didn't know what you were planning.' But Suki couldn't be that bad in society could she?

Nope she could actually. Sai tried to walk away with the drinks without paying.

"Err…Suki I have the money here babe" Kankuro shouted toward the barmaid and Suki. Walking up to the bar Kankuro over the money that was needed. "I'm sorry, she thought she paid later, that's how it works in Suna, we drink the alcohol first and then pay later."

Did Kankuro just call Suki 'babe?'

"Is that so?" The barmaid briefly smirked at Suki's mistake. "Well we call make mistakes like _that_ everyday don't we"

"Miss Aina, may we talk alone a minute, there's something I wish to ask and would be delighted if you could answer" Kankuro whispered in her ear, now Kankuro without his hat looked really attractive like a lot of women seemed to notice, this Aina girl was no different.

"Of course" She flustered, "Come round the back" She invited Kankuro as he politely accepted.

"W-what is i-it?" Aina stuttered.

Pulling her up by the by the collar, he pinned her against the wall lifting her a couple of inches off the ground.

"If I ever see you laughing at Suki like that again then I swear you be better watching your back for a long time" Kankuro spat but Aina didn't seem to take the threat seriously enough as she laughed quietly.

"Are you willing to destroy the alliance between Suna and Konoha because of some second-class girl who is such a clutz? I can show you much more of a good time than her sweetie" Aina smirked.

"I would rather sleep with a 'second-class' girl like Suki or even another man for that matter before I ever sleep with a low-class whore like you" Kankuro spat. "And even if I did beat the hell out of you, who is the Konoha and Suna Superiors going to believe hmm? Some slut who has slept with more men than she has had drunken nights out or son of Yondaime Kazekage and advisor and brother to the current Kazekage? I think the odds are in my favour" Kankuro spat once more before placing her back down to the floor. "Better watch your tongue next time"

Leaving the poor barmaid shaken sitting on the ground, Kankuro left walking out in a pissed mood.

"Come on Suki we're leaving" He growled to the girl who was sat once again reading her book.

"But we haven-" Suki stammered.

"Now Suki" Kankuro gestured pulling her towards the door.

Pushing the door open, Kankuro let Suki's arm go.

"Why are we leaving?" Suki asked confused.

"Ignore what that barmaid slut said okay? We all make mistakes" Kankuro comforted.

"What did she mean?" Suki asked getting even more confused by the second.

"She tried to make out you're an idiot for trying to leave the counter with the drinks" Kankuro explained taking Suki's free hand in his own.

"I see" Suki murmured with hurt in her voice. "It isn't my fault, I don't understand things when it comes to socialising"

Suki couldn't help it, the rush of emotion was too much, feeling so many emotions over the last few hours frightened her, and the tears were falling but she couldn't say from what.

"It's going to be okay" Kankuro tried to comfort. "Here, let's sit down"

Sitting down himself first, Kankuro dragged Suki on his lap.

"Don't listen to what other people say about you" Kankuro soothed. "Even if you are shying of social skills, who cares? You be pretty surprised that most people would prefer you the way you are"

"Like who?" Suki sobbed.

"I liked you better as Sai than Suki" Kankuro whispered.

"You did? Or are you lying?" Suki murmured.

"Promise, undo the Jutsu" Kankuro comforted.

"Okay" Suki muttered doing the hand sign before appearing as Sai sitting on Kankuro's lap but Kankuro didn't seem to notice. (A/N: From now on Sai will be Sai and 'he, him' etc.)

Kissing him gently on the lips Kankuro took control of the situation before Sai panicked. This wasn't what he was used to. Wrapping his arms around Sai's waist, Kankuro deepened the kiss, Sai didn't know what to do so Kankuro guided his arms to go around his neck. Sai closed his eyes like he could see Kankuro was doing and mimicked him.

"Let's go back to my room okay? You seem really uncomfortable doing this out in public" Kankuro offered.

"Sure" Sai answered simply.

Letting himself be lead toward the direction of Kankuro's hotel room, Sai wondered among his thoughts.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

What do you think? This was so OoC especially Kankuro . damn the crack addiction, oh well, I'm off to see if anyone has written any Kankuro x Sai because it's become my favourite crack couple at the moment. If you know any Kankuro x Sai fics then please tell me, I'd happily read them.

Kryssie xx


End file.
